


“Time to wake up, birthday girl."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine being Emily and Miguel’s adopted daughter and celebrating your 17th birthday (adopted at 10-12 years old)
Relationships: Emily Galindo/Miguel Galindo, Emily Galindo/reader, Miguel Galindo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	“Time to wake up, birthday girl."

You awoke to the sound of someone knocking on your door. Opening your eyes, you looked up at the crisp white ceiling and stretched, your voice groggy as you called out.

“Yeah?”

Nestor’s voice came through the door, a cheery tone there more so than the usual when he woke you up in the mornings.

“Time to wake up, birthday girl. Mom and dad have plans for you today. Breakfast is almost ready.”

You smiled softly and yawned as you sat up, looking over at the alarm clock sitting beside you on the nightstand reading 9:00 AM.

“OK, I’m up. Thanks, Nestor.”

“No problem kid.”

You could hear his feet on the hardwood as he walked away and you tossed the covers to the side, sliding out of bed. You made your way to the bathroom and did your morning routine quickly before leaving your room and making you way out to the kitchen. You were still in the hall when the scent of vanilla hit you. There was a smile on your face already as you stepped out, Miguel out on the patio taking a phone call while Emily was standing at the counter, watching the cook assemble your breakfast. She heard your entrance and her smile was bright, immediately opening her arms to you.

“Good morning, baby. Happy Birthday.”

Placing yourself into her embrace, she hugged you tightly, pressing her lips to the top of your head as you spoke into her shoulder.

“Good morning, mom.”

She allowed you to pull away and her smile was still in place as she motioned to the two women carrying the breakfast over to the table in the dining room. Miguel walked back into the home then, his smile just as broad as Emily’s. He walked toward the two of you and took you into his arms just as his wife had.

“Buenos Dias, preciosa.”

Your smile returned as he pulled away and wrapped an arm around each of you, guiding you to the table to eat. It wasn’t until you got up close that you could see just how extensive the breakfast was, every single one of your favorites assorted on the table for you to have as much of each as your heart desired. You sat down in your usual chair, Miguel pushing you in, then Emily, before finally sitting down himself.

The three of you made small talk as you ate, plates and glasses clinking, you handing Emily the milk as Miguel passed you the strawberries. It was rare that you all got to sit together and enjoy breakfast as a family. You were usually getting ready for school, Miguel in the office making calls while Emily was often out, running errands. They always found a way to make time for you, always making sure that you felt loved and wanted and valued by them because you were.

They had taken you in at 10, looking after you and they had finally adopted you fully as theirs by the time you were 12. They had done everything they could to give you a good life. They had much more money now than they did when they had first gotten you, but the money was never the focus. Miguel and Emily had, of course, started a college fund for you immediately once they came up and the material things had improved significantly but through all the money and power, one thing had always stayed the same.

Their love.

From the moment they brought you home, they had made sure you knew that you were loved. They took you out, spent time with you, brought you along with them to work whenever acceptable. Miguel would let you organize his papers, let you highlight things and feel important. Emily would buy you outfits that resembled those of hers that you liked and would take you out for lunch, having girls’ days out around town. They gave you all of themselves. They worked to earn your trust and make sure you felt that you were a part of their family and that you were their baby girl, no matter that they hadn’t been the ones to create you.

As the food dwindled and your stomachs filled, Miguel wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back in his chair, hands clasped together in front of him, resting on the table.

“Your mother and I planned the day out to spend some time with you. We have reservations for dinner, and we’re going into town just to spend the day together. Then we have a flight tonight, we’re going to spend the week in Costa Maya.”

You nodded with a grin, questioning your dad.

“What time do you have to be back at work? That way we can plan to be back-”

Miguel shook his head, silencing you.

“I’m completely free today. Everyone knows. No working, no meetings, no phone calls or conferences. Just spending time with the two most important people in my life for your birthday.”

It was rare that Miguel took time off like that, halting everything when he was such a busy man. Quickly hopping up from your seat, you started making your way back to your room.

“Well let me go get ready then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“

Emily reached over and smoothed down a strand of hair that was moving wildly in the breeze. Her hand lingered on your hair for a moment as she looked at you proudly before she pulled away.

“Is it good, honey?”

Looking up at her you nodded, a mouthful of your favorite dessert from that restaurant not letting you respond. Both she and Miguel laughed softly, and Miguel took a sip of his scotch before looking at you intently.

“We’re so proud of the woman you’re becoming. We know it wasn’t easy, having your life change so drastically at such a young age, but you adjusted and worked with us every step of the way and we love you more than anything.”

You looked at your dad from across the dinner table, the candlelight illuminating the tears that had started to gather there. Emily reached over and took your hand in hers, squeezing it.

“You have been such a great addition to our life. Having you as our daughter has been a blessing and we can’t imagine not having you with us. Happy birthday.”

She reached over to brush away as a rouge tear, the three of you with bright smiles as she pointed to your plate.

“Finish up. We have a flight to catch.”

It was a beautiful day, the sky bright blue without a cloud in sight. The sun was shining, the white sand almost glittering. Ripples of clear and turquoise water ebbed, a soft foam left on your skin as the waves, washed over your feet. You walked around almost aimlessly, simply enjoying the view, stopping every now and then to reach for a seashell. The water was just right, comfortable with just the right coolness to refresh. Somewhere off in the distance, you saw the fin of a dolphin protrude before it jumped out of the water before disappearing one again. It was the most relaxed you think you had ever been, and you looked back at the shore to find both Emily and Miguel watching you from under the large umbrella, smiles on their lips, their fingers interlaced. Miguel held up a sandwich and you grinned, the water sloshing around your ankles as you walked out of the sea and back to them.

When you were close enough, Miguel patted the spot on the blanket in front of him and you sat. He handed you your sandwich, pulling the rest of them out while Emily grabbed the bottles of juice and chips. The three of you sat and ate, discussing the view and the city you were going to walk tonight. You talked and laughed, the sound of waves and seagulls in the background and before long, you were all finished eating. You made a move to stand and Miguel stopped you.

“Nope. You just finished eating. Sit with us for a little while.”

With a roll of your eyes, you plopped yourself down beside them.

“You know they say that’s a myth, right?”

Miguel simply hushed you and you looked over at Emily for support, only to find her trying to rub sunscreen on her back. Taking the bottle from her hand, you smiled.

“Let me help, mom.”

You helped her with her sunscreen and then reapplied some to yourself. Relaxing your shoulders, you looked forward, back at the water. Off to the side was another family, two parents with a small child. The father held him up moving him through the water as though he was swimming and helping him with the movements while the mom stood a few feet in front, motioning for him to come to her. He tried but went under slightly, the father bringing him back up before urging him to try again. It took a few minutes but eventually, he got the motions down right and was able to swim the five feet to his mother who grabbed him and lifted him up excitedly. You smiled yourself as you watched the family celebrate and you poke out loud without referring to either of them specifically.

“Do you wish that you had been able to do things like that with me? Like be there and help me with all of my firsts?”

There was a moment of silence and you kept your gaze forward, wanting to give them the privacy to think and respond. It was Miguel’s voice that answered, always having been good at choosing his words.

“There’s no doubt that we would’ve loved to be the ones to witness your first steps or your first words. We would’ve loved to fight over whose title you would say first, or who would get you to hold your own spoon. It would have been nice, but those things aren’t as monumental. You know which ones are?”

Looking back at him, you found him looking at you with a smile.

“When I taught you how to drive. Buying you your first car. Watching you graduate from high school. When we see you off to college. Watching you get married. Meeting our grandchildren. Those are the more important things, and guess who’s going to be there for those too?”

With a smile of your own, you nodded in understanding.

“You guys.”

He gave you a wink and a single nod.

“That’s right.”

Emily nodded and leaned over to kiss your forehead, agreeing with Miguel as she pulled you back to rest against them.

“We may not have been there for the beginning, but we’re going to be there until the very end.”


End file.
